finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Genji equipment
Genji Equipment is a recurring set of Heavy Armor that appears in almost all Final Fantasy games. They are usually the best or near-best equipment. Genji appears as a Shield, Armor, Helm, and Gauntlet. It is usually stolen/obtained from the recurring boss Gilgamesh. It is described as armor from a far-away land. Appearances ''Final Fantasy Genji equipment can be obtained only in the ''Dawn of Souls and 20th Anniversary remakes of the original Final Fantasy. They can be found only in the bonus dungeons of each release. Additionally, one can win a Genji Armor from Warmech in the aforementioned remakes. ''Final Fantasy II Genji equipment can be found inside chests protected by the four final bosses on Pandaemonium, or in the secret minigame after the spell Toad is leveled up to 16. Final Fantasy III The complete Genji set can be found throughout the Cave of Shadows. However, only the Freelancer, Dark Knight, Ninja, and Onion Knight job classes can equip the set. Final Fantasy IV Originally translated as Samurai equipment, it was corrected to Genji in all subsequent remakes. The complete Genji set can be found in the Lair of the Father, and Kain comes with a set equipped when he joins the party after the defeat of the Giant of Babil. Final Fantasy V Genji equipment can be stolen from Gilgamesh. This is the only way to get the Genji equipment, and the four battles against Gilgamesh where he actually ''has the gear offers a small window for acquisition. ''Final Fantasy VI Genji equipment appears in ''Final Fantasy VI in both the original and Advance port. The complete Genji equipment can be stolen from Gilgamesh. Although the Helmet, Armor, and Shield are all equippable armor and among the best in the game, the Genji Glove is a Relic that gives the Dual Wield ability. ''Crisis Core -Final Fantasy VII- Genji equipment appears in ''Crisis Core. This includes: * Genji Helm: The Genji helm can only be unlocked from the Network Shop Shade after clearing all Great Caven Of Wonders Missions. It costs a hefty 1000000 gil, but when equipped, the Genji helm enables auto Libra and no MP/AP cost. * Genji Armor: The Genji Armor is unlocked once all characters and summons have been captured on the DMW and are at 100%. The Genji Armor sets your HP Limit to 99,999 and enables Auto Endure as well as initiate auto regen. * Genji Glove: The Genji Glove is found in a treasure chest in mission 9-6-4. When equipped, the Genji glove sets your damage limit to 99,999 and makes every hit critical. * Genji Shield: The Genji shield is probably the hardest piece of equipment to get. You have to encounter the random enemy Magic Pot in mission 7-6-6, then use what he says on him when he asks for it. He will ask you to use Gil Toss, then Costly Punch, then deal 99,999 damage to him, and finally use Sephiroth's DMW move, Octaslash, on him. Using any other DMW will make him run. When you have the Genji Shield equipped, it will enable Auto Barrier and Auto MBarrier, and not only that, you will become immune to all status effects and will absorb all elemental attacks. ''Final Fantasy IX Genji equipment can be obtained in this game from several Chocograph treasures available via the Chocobo Hot and Cold side quest. Also, the player may steal the entire set from Maliris, Kraken, and Lich in Memoria, although solely as bosses, and not the crystallized regular enemies encountered in the Crystal World. Steiner and Freya are the only characters able to equip the Genji equipment. Tetra Master *Card 079 *Location: *CD3: Treno Card Stadium (rarely used by Card Freak Cil) *CD4: Memoria Final Fantasy X Genji armor can be customized for Tidus, Auron, and Kimahri when "Break HP Limit" is the dominant ability. These are the Genji Shield, Genji Bracelet, and Genji Armlet. Auron also has a weapon called the Genji Blade, which has Triple Overdrive. Final Fantasy XI Genji equipment is referenced in the game as a National Treasure, and is related to the Feast of Swords annual event (usually late April). Final Fantasy XII There is only one way to acquire the Genji Equipment in this game, by stealing the pieces from Gilgamesh. Similar to the predecessor, the Genji equipment consist of Genji Helm, Genji Shield, Genji Armor, and Genji Gloves. Final Fantasy Tactics Genji Equipment can be stolen from Marquis Elmdor, but this was remove in the remake, and instead it can be obtained on the new multiplayer mode. The Genji Armor can also be obtained in the new sidequest at Lionel Castle in Chapter 4, after defeating Aliste Rosenheim. Final Fantasy Tactics Advance Genji equipment can be obtained as mission rewards. The Genji Armor can teach Reflex to the Paladin job. Final Fantasy Tactics A2: Grimoire of the Rift The Genji Gloves can be obtained and gives +10 Defense, +3 Magick, and +5 Resistance. The Genji Helm grants +2 Attack, +19 Defense, and +9 Resistance. The Genji Armor and Shield can also be acquired. Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: Ring of Fates'' The Warrior Sallet, Shogun Sallet, Warrior Harness, and Shogun Harness represent Genji Equipment. Etymology The word "Genji" has a variety of historical significances in Japanese culture. The Minamoto Clan was also called the Genji Clan, and Minamoto was a surname commonly bestowed on the children of the Emperor that were not eligible for the throne. A book titled "The Tale of Genji" also exists, often considered the first novel, which follows royal figures. Genji is also a very short period in Japanese history, lasting only a single year from 1864-1865. Gallery File:Genjiarmor.jpg‎|Genji Armor File:Genjishield.jpg‎|Genji Shield File:Genjihelm.jpg‎|Genji Helm File:Genjiglove.jpg‎|Genji Glove Category:Equipment